A Special Gift
by darkpetaltaki
Summary: Sequel to Last Day in the Office. Sakura has been keeping a special secret from her husband for his present. With all the passionate heat that's been going on between them, Sasuke doesn't suspect a thing...sasusaku...lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! This is a sequel to the SASUSAKU one shot Last Day in the Office. You don't have to read the other one shot if you don't what to. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. ENJOY!**

**WARNING: There are LEMONS in this one shot! If you're not mature enough or hate it, then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you because I'VE BEEN WARN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this one shot.**

* * *

A Special Gift 

The snow fell lightly outside, slowly piling over the snow covered scenery. The weather was freezing and people would have to dress warmly before heading out.

In the Uchiha mansion, the entire place was quiet, warm, and soothing. In the master bedroom, two naked figures laid in bed, their arms wrapped around each other. They large navy blue comforter was pulled up, coving their bodies as they slept comfortably.

The young woman laid her head against the crock of her husband's neck, her long pink locks fanned out around her head. She slept on her left side, facing the man holding her, a smile on her face. Her right arm was under his left, her right around his neck, almost as if she was embracing him. She was snuggled closely to the warmth the man's body gave off. The raven haired man had his face dug into her silk pink locks and his strong lean arms wrapped around her waist. He was holding on to her lovingly yet possessively.

It was around ten o'clock when the woman began to stir. She opened her bright emerald green eyes slightly and felt a breath against her head. She moved her head to look up and was greeted by the clam sleeping face of her husband. His sleeping face always reminded her of a child's, cute and clam.

It was Christmas day and she had a special present waiting for him that she had been hiding for the past two weeks. It was a huge surprise for her when she first found out and she wanted to keep her little secret to surprise him later. What really surprised her was that her husband had never suspected or noticed anything when he usually ends up knowing everything before her or when she is about to tell him. Well she knew the main reason why he hadn't noticed and it was because she hadn't showed any signs and that was a good thing on her part. This would be the best present he would receive from her.

A low giggle escaped her lips when she thought about his reaction. The pink haired woman felt him stir slightly, moving his right arms move up her back and into her pink locks.

"Go back to sleep Sakura," he said.

Sakura just smiled and stroke his cheek. He always liked and wanted to sleep in when he didn't have any work. Since it was the holiday season and he had two weeks off from work, she knew he would rather stay in bed, holding onto the woman he loved; especially today. The young wife always liked to spend time with her husband and the two weeks he took off were just for them to enjoy each other company.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun," she said then leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Aa… same to you my blossom," he whispered.

She smiled. "You can sleep longer if you want, but remember we have to go to your parents to help with the dinner party."

Sasuke just groan and pulled his pink haired mistress closer to his body. She smiled at his childish like behavior and kissed him once again on the lips. Sakura moved slowly out of his strong embrace him and sat at the edge of the bed.

She looked around their bedroom for her robe and noticed clothing all over the place. She blushed, remembering all the things that lead up to this day, and it was all because of the two weeks she was given off.

* * *

Four nights ago…. 

They arrived home around fifteen before nine from the office. Sakura removed her gloves, scarf, and wool jacket, tossing it onto the couch along with her purse as she passed to head into the kitchen. Sasuke placed her box of stuff on the coffee table and watched her carefully, like a predator stalking its prey, as he removed his own coat and scarf.

"What do you want to eat Sasuke-kun?" she asked from the kitchen.

He didn't answer and just stood at the doorway of the kitchen, staring right at her backside. She went into the refrigerator and grabbed out a few already cut vegetables and several tomatoes.

"Is it okay if we have salad?" Sakura asked. "It's late and I don't really feel like cooking anything."

He didn't' answer again and kept staring at her. She was getting annoyed that she wasn't getting any answers from him, not even his simple one worded answer. She turned around only to meet his devious face. Her cheeks flushed a light pink before she turned around to make their dinner.

All Sasuke could do was smirked at her; the two weeks off was definitely going to be worth it all.

He advanced toward her and noticed her tense when she felt his body heat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face into her long pink locks. His arms began to wonder making her feel excited, yet slightly nervous. His left hand traced her curves and his right slowly unfastened her blouse. When all but one button was unfastened, he moved his hands to her thighs. Sasuke ran his hands up her skirt, lifting it up as his hands moved. He rubbed his fingers along her panties where her core was. His devious actions earned him a few low moans from the goddess wrapped in his arms. He pulled back from her and whispered something into her ear.

"Bring the food upstairs."

She heard him leave the kitchen and head up to their bedroom. She signed; this was what she was getting herself into after promising her husband that she was willing to continue where they left off in his office.

After preparing their healthy meal and grabbing the dressing from the refrigerator, she set everything she needed on a tray to take with her. As she ascended up the stairs, Sakura tried to think what Sasuke was planning to do. When she reached their bedroom, she noticed that it was way too quiet. She flipped one of the lights switches on and let the dim light illuminate the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out as she entered the room. She set the tray of food down and looked around the room to find her husband. She was getting irritated that he would do this to her. "This isn't funny Sasuke-kun."

She left a pair of hands cover her eyes and mouth. "There's not need to get angry Sakura," his husky voice said from behind. "Now we finish where we left off."

His hand that was coving her mouth moved and finished unfastening the last button on her blouse. He slid off her blouse and tossed it aimlessly around the room. He stepped closer to her so that their bodies came into contact with each others. Her bare back touched his well toned bare chest. She blushed when she felt her lower back rub against his harden member through the cloth of his pants.

"Keep your eyes closed."

She did as she was told as he removed his hand away from her eyes. His hands slid down her shoulders, her arms, and to her waist. He unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. All she was left in was her navy blue bra and panties. He lead her over to their large king sized bed and sat her down. Sakura kept her eyes closed as instructed and left Sasuke push her down. She felt something cold against her skin and couldn't help up squirm a bit.

Sasuke had just poured a bit of the salad dressing and vegetables on her body. He smirked when he noticed her feeling uncomfortable. He leaned down and began to lick up the food from her stomach. He heard her moan lightly as she grasped the sheets below her. He licked her clean so no food was left on her body.

He leaned up and kissed her passionately. His tongue nudged her lips apart and forced some of the food in his mouth into hers. She gladly accepted the food and broke the kiss to eat what she had.

Sasuke kissed along her left cheek to her ear and whispered into her ear. "Are you still hungry?"

She shook her head and opens her eyes slightly. She saw Sasuke hovering over her with a devious smirk on his lips. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a demanding kiss. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to her. Sasuke's hand roamed her back and undid her bra. Sakura let him slid it off her and he tossed it over his shoulder.

He broke the kiss and sent butterfly kisses down her neck to her breasts. He took her right nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it greedily. Sakura's fingers were tangled in his raven locks, wanting him to make her feel more intoxicated. He switched breasts to give the other the same treatment, earning himself several loud moans from her.

When he was finally done entertaining himself with her breast, Sasuke licked down Sakura's flat abdomen, nibbling her skin one in a while, to her panties. She felt him smirk against her skin before he tugged off the piece of clothing off her body with his teeth. She blushed when he looked up at here as he kept tugging the piece of lingerie off.

There she laid, her silk pink hair fanned around her body. He stood up and looked over her naked figure; she belonged to no one but him. He kept his eyes on her as he removed the belt of his pants and unzipped the zipper.

Sakura didn't want him to have all the fun and decided that she had to be dominating at least once if she could. She got off the bed and went over to the desk where the tray of food was at. Wanting to tease him a bit, she took her robe on the chair and draped it over her bare body. She took a slice of tomato and put it in her in mouth.

The young wife turned around only to be greeted by a harsh passionate kiss from her husband. His hands traced down her body to her thigh. He gripped her thighs firmly and lifted her up until her head was leveled with his. Surprised by his sudden action, she gasped and his tongue invaded her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to steady herself and felt no article of clothing on him. The uneaten tomato in her mouth became his before he pulled away from her.

Sakura pouted; the slice of tomato that was supposed to be hers was taken from her. Sasuke had a smirk on his lips as he ate the tomato.

"Sakura and tomato… my favorite mixed flavor…" he said huskily.

Sakura blushed crimson; they've been together for years, yet she could never stop blushing when he commented her like that.

Sasuke grabbed another slice of tomato from the tray behind her and put it in his mouth. He leaned in and claimed her lips. She granted his entrance when his lips licked her lips. With her mouth was opened, using his tongue, Sasuke pushed the piece of tomato into her mouth for her to eat.

She broke the kiss and ate the tomato before Sasuke could steal it back. He leaned into her neck and began to leave his love bits on her skin. She felt him tug on the robe and growled when she was unwilling to let him take off the piece of clothing from her. He kept trying to get the article of clothing off her, but Sakura wouldn't let him.

He pushed her against a wall and grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head. The pink haired mistress wasn't intimidated by her raven haired husband and wanted to irritate him more. He claimed her lips for a harsh demanding kiss and pressed his body against hers. She felt his member rub against her core and moaned loudly.

He was going to make her answer to every demand of his.

With her minded clouded, Sasuke freed her right arm and pulled it out of the sleeve of the robe. He quickly did the same with the other arm then tossed the robe away from her. He positioned himself at her entrance and swiftly entered her. She moaned loudly then gasped when his hands squeezed her buttock. His tongue slip into her mouth and began ravaging every inch of it.

Sasuke carried her over to the bed and laid her down with him on top, without breaking their contacts. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her right hand tangled in his hair. Needing air, Sakura broke this kiss, gasping to catch every lost breath. He took this opportunity to pull out and trust straight into her.

"AH… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned out loudly, arching her back. "…more…"

His pace began to quicken as he kept thrusting harder into his lovely cherry blossom. Her fingers dug into his skin and scalp, holding on to him tightly. She moaned loudly, arching her back. Bliss was running through her entire body as her lover kept thrusting into her wet core.

"…Sakura…" he breathed out as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gasped out between moans, almost reaching her climax.

He felt her walls tightening around his member. Sakura arched her back and screamed Sasuke's name out in sheer pleasure as her orgasm exploded. Sasuke trusted one last time into her, triggering his own climax and let his seeds spill into her.

When he emptied out in her, he fell on top of her from weariness, his member still sheathed within her. They were both panting heavily, their bodies covered in sweat. When she had gained composure and was breathing evenly, the pink haired goddess squirmed underneath her lover, signaling him to pull out of her, but he didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun," she called out. "Onegai Sasuke-kun, I won't be able to sleep with you like this."

He didn't answer her or move. She tilted her to look down at him, but she couldn't get a good look of his face. Sakura ran her slender fingers of her right hand through his semi damp raven hair. The young wife heard his even breathing and knew this was bad for her; her husband had fallen asleep. This wasn't what Sakura had expected. Yes there were times where Sakura hand fallen asleep on top of her after their love making, but this was totally different. His member was still in her!

The pink haired goddess wasn't going to let this bother her; she needed to sleep. Yes it was going to be slightly uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to let him keep her up all night.

She pulled the large navy comforter over their exposed bodies, kissed her husband's head, and then settled down as comfortably as she could in the bed. She laid there, her hands stroking his head until sleep overcame her.

* * *

After that one heated night, the next few nights was almost the same; they would make passionate love to each other. That small little incident that Sakura had to go through didn't happen again, but the following morning was mostly spent in bed. Her legs were sore that she found it difficult to walk. Sasuke only smirk at her each time she turned to glare at him. 

Each time they returned home from some last minute shopping for gift, Sasuke would always carry his cherry blossom upstairs to their bedroom. He would close the door shut, strip them both naked as he nipped on her skin, and discard all their clothes all over the room.

She thought it was kind of odd; it was like Sasuke knew of her little secret and wanted to enjoy her before she has to be waited on. The thought of Sasuke wanting to impregnate her so that they could start a family was also a possible answer to his odd behavior. Well just yesterday on Christmas Eve, they had spent most of their time tangled up together in bed!

She touched her lower abdomen; Sasuke wasn't going to get all the attention from her when their little bundle arrived.

Sakura stood from the bed and inwardly cursed at the pain she felt between her legs. She bit her lower lips and headed into the bathroom. She needed a hot relaxing bath with herbal ingredients in it to ease her body. She went over to the large tub, turned the water to warm, and let it fill the tub as she examined her body in the mirror.

There were love bits all over her neck and chest; some pink, some red, and a few that were purple. She ran her finger along her skin, tracing all the marks. The ones around the necklace were the mostly red and purple, indicating the specific area had been nibbled or sucked on occasionally.

She would have to wear a high collar sweater to hide all the love bits from people if she didn't want anyone staring at her. Since they were going to a dinner party over at Sasuke's parents, it would be absolutely necessary.

Sakura looked over, seeing the tub had been filled with enough and turned the water off. She grabbed then one of her favorite herbal ingredients, peppermint rose. As she poured some of the liquid into the bath and scattered some rose petals and peppermint leaves above the liquid, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath against her neck. She leaned back into the embrace of her lover.

"Want to join me Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He carried her up bridal style and entered the tub. They settled into the warm water, Sasuke's back leaning against the tub end, eyes closed, and Sakura settled beside him. The water was up to Sasuke's neck as he slouched down deeper. She grabbed one of the wash cloths nearby, soaked it in the water and began to rub the cloth against her husband's face.

"I thought you were going to sleep a bit longer," she said.

"Hn," was his only reply.

Sakura scrubbed Sasuke's body and was about to do the same to her own, but Sasuke took the cloth away from her. She was about to protest to her husband that she needed to clean herself too only to be stopped when his lips crashed onto hers.

She broke the kiss and said, "I hate it when you do that."

"Hn," he replied, smirking as he began to use the cloth to scrub his wife's body.

After soaking in the tub for about twenty minutes, the young Uchiha couple got out of the tub smelling like peppermint rose. Sasuke grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before heading back out into their room. Sakura headed out not long after and went into their large walk in closet.

Sasuke was there, fastening his dark blue jeans. It was only a dinner party at his parent's with guests and he didn't want to dress formal. He had enough of that when at work and dressing casually wasn't going to drive people crazy. Sakura turned her attention to the section with her clothing to find something suitable. She was about to pull out a turtle neck sweater when her husband arm extended forward from behind her and took out a pale cotton pink dress out for her.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't wear that," Sakura complained.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The top is too thin, it's not a turtle neck, and people will be able to see all of these markings." She pointed to all the love bites around her neck.

It was true; the cotton dress was perfect, but it was a bit see-through above her breast. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself or Sasuke during the gathering. Sasuke made her hold onto the dress as he pulled out a white cotton turtle neck sweater.

"Does this solve your problem?"

Sakura turned around to face him. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips.

"Hn," was his only response when they pulled away.

Sasuke finished dressing after putting on a long sleeve pale blue pattered dress shirt. He went over to the bed and laid there, his right arm covering his eyes. Sakura walked out a saw him on the bed, being patient waiting for her. She just smiled and went over to the vanity to finish getting ready.

She tied her pink locks loosely behind her back, put on some jewelry, and applied a little bit of makeup to her face. Sakura decided that it was time to give Sasuke his present before they left the house.

"Sasuke-kun," she said as she walked over to him. The said person moved his arm away from his face and sat up. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and smiled brightly. "I have a special present for you." He took her hands in his and looked up into her eyes. "Gomen, I've been keeping this to myself for a while." He ensured her that it was alright by stroking his thumb over her knuckles. Sakura took in a deep breath then said, "I'm pregnant Sasuke-kun."

There was a lengthy silence between the two. Sakura bit her lower lip, nervous about his reaction. Sasuke was in a daze, the very words she just spoken played in his mind, over and over again until it finally sunk in. Sakura, his wife, was pregnant with his child; a life they created was growing inside of her. When it did, he stood up and kissed his wife passionately on the lips, his arms wrapping around her petite waist. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"How long now?" he asked.

His question was a bit unclear, but she knew what he was probably asking.

She ran her hands through his hair. "I'm at around two and a half months into the pregnancy."

"When?"

"I found out almost four weeks ago, when Tsunade-shishou was examining me to make sure I was in perfect health." Sakura giggled a bit. "She didn't trust the doctor that did my first examination." Her voice then saddened a bit. "She's like my oka-san to me."

He held on to her tightly, knowing the pain she felt. The person she called Tsunade-shishou was her godmother. Sakura grew up without her parents and Tsunade was the closest person she had for a mother. The other person who she thought of as a mother was Uchiha Mikoto. Since Tsunade was constantly working at that the hospital, Mikoto had offered to care of Sakura when the doctor couldn't. The Uchiha family had always treated her as a part of the family; some people thought that that Sakura was actually Mikoto's daughter because they looked alike.

They all loved Sakura very much, but Sasuke saw her differently as years passed.

"It's going to be a boy," he said as he dug his face into the crook of her neck, wanting to make her forget her painful memories.

She giggled. "How do you know Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," was his reply.

Sakura pulled away from him and said, "Come on Sasuke-kun." She pulled his arms to lead him to the door. "We better be leaving now, you know how your tou-san will react if we're late."

Sasuke released his left hand from her and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her in. He leaned down his lips brushing against hers, their heads inches apart from each other.

"I doubt tou-san would mind knowing that he's going to be an ojii-san."

He was about to lean down for a kiss, but was stopped when she placed her right index finger on his lips.

"Not now Sasuke-kun, maybe when we get home tonight."

Sasuke smirked and let his pregnant cherry blossom lead him out of the room. He always got his present during Christmas from Sakura; and that present was her.

* * *

This one shot is a present to **animequeen100** and all SASUSAKU fans out there! 

**Well that's all for this one shot. I think I made Sasuke's slightly OOC, but it's the holidays. Please read my other SASUSAKU fanfic Together.**

**Please review. Virtual sweet for all! Have a wonderful holiday minna!**


	2. Author Note

**Hey there readers! Some reviewers have requested that I make a sequel to this sequel. After thinking over it, I may do so when I have the time. Please read my other SASUSAKU fanfic Together if you haven't yet.**

**Well that is all for now. Virtual sweets for everyone!**


End file.
